


Book panic

by panna_acida



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25. librarian/avid reader au (written following this prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book panic

Lavi looked around the bookshelf making his finger trace the book cover feeling the texture of each volume while reading the title searching for a particular book, that the old man asked him to read and work on for his studies, but in that chaos on the shelf with book skattered around without order like they should be, he was going crazy, and the constant coice in his head didn’t helped at all, but when a little tap on his shoulder and a sweet voice behind him made him snap back to reality he found a shorter boy looking at him with a little smile on his face and delicate features, white hair, blue eyes clear like water, framed by a red pair of glasses and a scar on his left eyes.

"Can i help you?" asked the boy looking at him, always wearing that smile

And Lavi stared… a lot, before finally responding to the question.

"Ah, uhm… yes… " moved his eyes at heart level where a little badge was pointed stating the boy name and position in the library. "Allen…" Lavi looked better moving back his eyes on the employee face "yes" continued "i was searching for this book" and handed the little note with the book title to the boy, who, with a brief nod taken the piece of paper and started to search around the pile of book on the shelf and not, behind him.

"Sorry for this chaos" started Allen crunching down to look at the book on the base of the shelf "but i was cleaning the book that’s because of the chaos" and stopped taking the book searched and handing the paper and the book back to the red head raising up from his position on the floor.  
"Need something else?" asked again, starting to move toward other shelf.

Yes, Lavi needed something else “Your number?” blurted out taking finally the book from Allen hand that stared at him with wide eyes for some moment before starting to laught, muffling the sound with his shirtsleeve.

"Ah, sorry sorry…" started Allen trying to low down the laugher, and drying some tears that started to fall from his eyes "here" searching in his pocket Allen taken of another piece of paper and a pen and scribbled his number and name before handing the information to… "what was your name?" asked with a little sly smirk toward the red head.

"Lavi… my name is Lavi" and said boy take the paper, and tucked the little piece in his wallet.

"well Lavi…" started Allen moving again toward another shelf "i need to work now, see you again" and like that with a final little smile toward him, Lavi was leaved alone with his book in his hand and dreamy eyes, wanting nothing more then see the boy again, and again, and again...


End file.
